


Good Morning, Best Morning

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Magnus and Alec one morning...





	Good Morning, Best Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I am just really in the mood for more Malec fluff... So I wrote more... 
> 
> There may be another version of this posted at a later time...
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY PARABETA, MUSCLEMEMORY! I promise you, she is amazing and helps me more than she knows! Thank you, dearest! <3

Alec is enjoying gentle lips caressing over his abs, working their way over as much of Alec as they can, and honestly, there are few better ways to start a morning, in his opinion.

He looks down into the eyes of his boyfriend, the love of his life, and can’t help but smile, especially as Magnus runs his fingers along his sides, caressing, no, treasuring Alec’s skin. He lets out a content sigh and one of his hands makes it’s way to curl into the loose strands of Magnus’ hair.

Magnus' lips make it back to where they initially began upon waking up, Alec’s lips. Soft and so kiss starved. Magnus takes in Alec’s lower lip before taking over his top, then he deepens the kiss, his fingers moving to caress Alec’s jaw, gently, his fingers relishing in morning scruff beneath them. “Mmmm… Good Morning.” He whispers against Alec’s lips.

“Best morning.” Alec’s lips form a smile into the next kiss. The best thing about waking up for Alec is waking up to the sight of Magnus Bane. And truly there has never been a more beautiful sight.

He wraps an arm around Magnus’ waist and flips them so he is hovering over his love, a hand now on either side of Magnus to keep him up, so that he can rake his eyes over his boyfriends beautiful physique. “I never want to wake up without you by my side, Magnus."

Magnus smiles up at him before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him back down into another set of longer and more passionate kisses.

Alec’s mouth takes on a mind of it’s own as it moves from Magnus’ lips down over his chin, placing one simple kiss, next finding Magnus’ Adam’s apple to place another kiss, this one more intense. With each kiss, the lower he gets, the more on fire Magnus feels.

His hands wrap around Alec’s wrists, just to have something to hold onto. To Alec, this is like magic. Having the ability to weaken the High Warlock of Brooklyn in the sweetest way. He never would have imagined that his lips could cause goosebumps, his hands could cause delicious shivers, or even that the mere sight of him alone could cause the sunshine that is Magnus’ smile to blind the world.

Before Magnus Bane walked into his life, Alec Lightwood didn’t know what self-love was, didn’t care or need to know, but now he can’t imagine a day where he doesn’t love who he is now. Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, Shadowhunter, Downworlder Ambassador, Parabatai, Brother, Friend, and most importantly, Love of Magnus Bane’s life.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice breaks through his thoughts and halts his kisses. 

He looks up, meeting Magnus’ cat eyes, a smirk on his face, “How I do love it when you lose control.” He winks.

Magnus sighs and doesn’t even try to glamour his eyes again, “Move in with me?”

Alec’s eyes shoot open wide, move in with Magnus? As in, move into the loft, where he practically lives anyway. This was his first night sleeping at the institute in months and it was only because he was here late and didn’t want to disturb Magnus by walking in at three in the morning. To his pleasant surprise, Magnus portaled in just as Alec was readying for bed, claiming he couldn’t sleep without Alec by his side.

Alec has never had a doubt in his mind about this and it doesn’t come now either, “Okay.”

The smile takes over Alec’s face and he is about to go back to worshipping Magnus’ abs, but Magnus has other plans. He pulls Alec back up so that their lips meet in a soft kiss that grows deeper by the second, before they are lost in the passion and each other, nothing else matters to them but feeling this, bodies pressed together, lips savoring every kiss, and hearts bonded as one for the rest of eternity.


End file.
